


What a great way to end the day

by Rika_Chan12



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fingering, Hope you like, Human AU, Lesbian Sex, Licking, No Demigods, Not well written but i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna has been bored all day since Drew went to work but she gets a treat for being a good sport about from her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a great way to end the day

Reyna huffed as she turned the channels on the tv at a rapid speed. She was so bored since this morning. She had gotten the day off from her job for a week because she over worked said everyone she knew. But her girlfriend Drew worked at a hair salon til five so she would be home any minute now. As she said that she heard the jiggling of keys at the front door of their house. Their closet neighbor was half mile down the road so at least it was quiet when she wanted it to be. Drew went into the kitchen and took off her shoes and rubbed her feet as she cracked them from being up all day. 

She put her bag and jacket in the closet and flopped on the couch next to Reyna and put her head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the Asian woman and kept her eyes on the tv as a rerun of Guilt was on. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Drew spoke up. 

:So how was your day sweet heart" 

"I was bored that's what i had nothing to do all day since i didn't have paper work to sort though" she groaned as if it was the most terrible thing in the world. Drew rolled her eyes but but slide her hand into Reyna pants and plat with her clit. She gasped as she rolled her hips in a circle motion at the act. Drew smiled as rubbed harder on it lifted her shirt and took off her bra with one hand. Reyna was moaning as she pressed into her hand in harsh thrusts and getting moist. Drew grabbed her tit and played around with it for a bit before pulling down Reyna pants. She went head first into her pussy and fingering her. 

Reyna groaned in pure pleasure.

"MMgh yeah baby that feels so good right there yessss~" she came all over Drew mouth and fingers. She smiled at the girl and moved to get her mouth over Reyna's pussy and vice verse. They went down on each other for a while and they loved it. Even after cumming they kept on going. Reyna putting her tongue into Drew's folds and Drew one finger inside her girlfriend. 

 

 

"This is amazing i should take days off more often" she thought.


End file.
